When The Bladder Calls
by Shivnmcg666
Summary: Jane's desperate to pee, the men's is queue free. The detective becomes enlightened with the male side of restrooms and what Frost and Korsak think of Jane and Maura's relationship. Rizzles. One shot. Enjoy :D


**When the bladder calls **

Jane continued to crunch her toes as she stood in the queue for the women's toilets… if it went on like this…

Jane couldn't even imagine what might happen if this queue didn't get moving fast enough.

"Jane, stop fidgeting." Maura scowled, as her friend continued to cross and un-cross her legs. The two continued to stand in the line, while Maura gave apologetic smiles at the people in front of her, who would turn round and see the detective hunched over.

"God Maur! I haven't been in ages! And all that coffee… oh god."

"Did you know that if you think about sex, you wouldn't need to pee as badly?"

"Is that an offer?" Jane groaned, squeezing her legs together as tight as possible once more. Maura gave out a slight chuckle.

Looking across, Jane knew her time was short.

"Maur… I'm not gonna make it." Jane said dramatically. The raven haired woman slowly started to step out of the queue, only for Maura's hand to grip onto Jane's blazer sleeve.

"No Jane, stay with me. Look there's only… seven people in front of us…" Maura tried to reason.

"Ok shove your sanitary bins, I'm going to pee right now!" Jane exploded, dashing into another room that had no queue in it.

Diving into an empty stall, wrestling with the belt on Jane's trousers, slamming down on the toilet seat… Jane breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Oh sweet Jesus! Yes!" Jane cried out, as her bladder drained itself outwards.

"Hey mate? You ok in there?" A stranger on the other side of the stall asked.

_Oh shit… oh shit… what do I say? Do I play along? Should I just confess? It would be so- _

"Yeah man, it's all cool here." Jane said in her man impression.

_Shit! Shit! Why did I do that?! _

"Okay…" the man said slowly, his footsteps soon leaving the restroom.

Jane let out another sigh of relief… only then did she realize how badly these rest rooms stank.

Soon two dangerously familiar chuckles entered the rest room.

"So you're saying annulments, the things that lead to saying good bye and these last few years were a waste, is better than a divorce?"

"Well not exactly, but is the lesser of two evils."

_Korsak? Frost? What the hell? _

The sound of zippers being undone echoed round the room, causing Jane to flinch a little.

"So what do you think of Maura?" Frost asked… this caught Jane's attention.

"I reckon she loved that lesbian undercover as much as Jane did."

"Do you think… they would… ya know… ever?" Frost trailed off, hoping Korsak would take the hint.

"Oh god yes, they're perfect for each other, in fact I'd be surprised if they weren't in a secret relationship right now."

"Whoa, you think they'd hide it from us?" Frost asked.

"Probably… actually… Maura can't lie… she'd be straddling Jane every second those two were near a desk." Korsak chuckled.

"I reckon Jane would be the submissive one… Maura looks like she's the feisty one." Jane could practically imagine the grin of Frost's face.

_Oh when I get out of here. _Jane promised in her mind.

"Ya know who I don't like recently? That Casey guy. I'm ok with looking after his dog, but the way he treats Jane… like she's just a fling."

"I know it sucks, but I think she treats him the same but doesn't know it… maybe just hiding her feelings for Maura, eh? Eh?" Korsak gave a chuckle.

"Just imagine, Jane and Maura." Frost said dreamily.

"So sexy." Korsak commented.

"I was thinking… so perfectly right. It would suit Jane."

Jane didn't even realise how badly she too was imagining the sex scene between herself and Maura.

Zips were pulled back up, and the door closed once more.

Refusing to take any more chances, Jane pounced up off the toilet, quickly pulled her pants up and sprinted out of the men's restroom.

Instead of dashing back next to Maura, Jane ended up running into Frost who ran into Korsak. The entire shopping mall continued with their shopping as this was the most usual thing to ever happen.

"Jane?" Frost asked in confusion "Were… were you in the men's bathroom."

"Err nooooo…" Jane said coily. "I was in the bathroom for females…"

"You didn't wash your hands…." Korsak added.

"Neither did you!" Jane reacted defensively.

"Never speak of again?"

"Agreed." The three said at once. Everyone was trying to get away as quickly as possible.

Jane found Maura had just finished using the bathroom.

"Jane… what was it like over there?" Maura asked.

"Maur… you would not believe the things I've heard… the things I've done…"

**Later at Maura's house. **

"So you had an eventful day in the men's toilets then?" Maura asked, as she and Jane washed and dried the dishes after the takeaway they'd just had.

"Uhuh… most awkward and relieving pee I've ever had… could have been worse, at least I didn't use the disabled toilets."

"So…" Maura started to draw rings underneath Jane's shirt.

Jane then found herself being pushed onto the table, as Maura straddled the detective… the skirt riding high, "do you think they have any idea?"

Jane looked up at Maura and grinned.

"They have no clue."

**Hehe hope u enjoyed: D**


End file.
